Sirens of the Hogyoku
by NanaGoesBlehh
Summary: 'You don't have to be there sitting on the side of the road. Or even be Karin you know' 'What do you mean...' '...If you would like you could let your burdens go. Just pick a new name' 'Why should i trust you..' 'Who else can you trust' HitsuKarin
1. Prologue: In Those Scornful Flames

**Hope you guys like it! It's my first chapter story~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<br>**

**In Those Scornful Flames**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"...Sirens appeal to the spirit, not to the flesh..."<strong>_

_**-'The Ker as siren'**_

* * *

><p>Karin would love to watch fire. From the time she was seven, she could stare into a cackling fire as time stretched on slowly behind her. In fact she would sit forever observing the electrifying blue turn a startling black that would fading to the brightest white burning to orange, that finally made a heated red. The flames and shadows of the wall alike would flicker and dance in a way she would call beautiful as a child, but now, at the age of thirteen reflecting in her wide steel colored eyes, she urged them to stop.<p>

She couldn't move.

The warmth radiating from the giant mass of fire engulfing her middle school seemed to paralyze her, as she stood outside the school ground. The sounds of distant sirens, the cries from parents watching in pure horror could be heard. But were all dulled to her ears which only heard the memory playing back in her head.

Her sister and she were fighting. What they were particularly fighting about was something they were beginning to argue more and more as time passed. Yuzu has always known; Karin was hiding something. A burden that Yuzu wanted to help her sister carry, but Karin wanting to leave it be, would disregard it as nothing.

At first the soft spoken Kurosaki would trust her sister's judgement and all would be left unresolved, but further and further on in time Yuzu would watch her sister crawl out of their window at all times of night, while she feigned sleep. She wouldn't question why she would disappear during their lunch period at school or be late when she knew Karin didn't have or even attend soccer practice.

It first began a month's time before, the two where sitting in their room comfortably just after dinner, chores done. Then a sudden pain brought Karin to the floor clutching her head together as if it would split in two from the agony alone. When she attempted to come closer, Karin panted to stay away, biting back a scream. Yuzu had only stood there, frozen, watching her sister in pain before it slowly subsided and told Yuzu not to tell their father or brother before Karin fell into a deep sleep.

Thankfully Karin awoke the next day, but acting as if nothing had happened. That was the last straw for Yuzu.

With their father and Ichigo left in the dark, Yuzu and Karin fought. The two grew apart fast in that small time Karin saying it was for the better, and 'for her safety' she would mutter when she thought Yuzu couldn't hear.

But now there would be no fights, hidden arguments, or cold shoulders. Because Yuzu was in the building, burning before her eyes, along with her friends.

_'...Karin-chan, please...just tell me!' desperate pleas.  
><em>

_'...Karin-chan, I'm just worried... I love you.' reassuring words.  
><em>

_'...Karin-chan, you can tell me anything...' wrongful truths  
><em>

_'...Karin-chan...' so very happy  
><em>

_'...Karin-chan...' so very sad  
><em>

_'...Karin-chan...' and so very gone.  
><em>

"You did this." a raspy, voice croaked. Karin blinked, the paralyzing warmth setting her free only for he to the face behind her. The voice was from an old man, frail and weak with his arms, thin enough to see his bone and purple veins easily, shaking while holding onto his wooden cane with dents and nicks in it. His head had not a hair on it, all on his chin, making a sliver beard that ended at his chest, even longer for his back was hunched over. The man's eyes were a bitter old black, that reflected a soft red from the flames behind her. Something about him, brought something in the pit of her stomach. Fear.

He stepped- limped- closer to her, when she realized he was barefoot. He wore an old tattered beige jacket that hid his shirt that went to the knees of his pants. "It was you," he said, shakily pointing a bony finger at her. She involuntary took a step back. "You were the one to create this. Normal people shouldn't see the dead," he said, making her think how in the world this strange old man knew about her and her ability, "and now, with that strange force emitting from you, you kill innocent lives!" he shrieked. "You evil, vile-"

"I didn't do it!" she yelled. She couldn't have! Never would she-

"Are you convincing me!" he said, his voice rising as he limped closer to Karin. She tried to back away, her usual self awareness and strength withering, no- being pushed away. Stripping away her shields, leaving her exposed. He grabbed her chin to make her stare right at his wrinkled face "Or maybe yourself?"

"No!" she said, grabbing the old man's thin wrist trying to pry him off of her. He screeched in pain, and she watched in horror as a sizzling smoke came from under hand, on the man's skin. Karin let the man go, and he stepped back before falling on the ground, holding onto his wrist where a burnt mark now was. The still wind picked up, howling and making the trees around her whirl. Karin's eyes widened, her raven hair spinning around her and stepped closer. The man screeched once again.

"You murderer! You evil little...!"

His voice faded away, as did the once paralyzing warmth, behind her as she ran. Because all she could do was _run_.

* * *

><p>A silhouette of the old man was on the grass outside of the school grounds. It flickered and moved as it walked, it's back straightening, beard disappearing while hair grew and morphed to long silky hair that reached mid-back and combed by manicured nails on delicate hands. The shape formed to one with a curvy shape, walking smoothly.<p>

The woman maneuvered through the crowd of frantic people, a smile playing her lips stretching more with each pained look her green eyes observed. She flipped her brown locks behind her shoulder that was covered by white 'V' neck shirt with purple hemming, a long faded brown tattered coat on her tan arm.

Her eyes twinkled eerily as she looked at the shadow in front of her. In her shadow was not whole,a hole of light shown in the middle where her stomach should be. Another few clicks by newly formed black shoes on the pavement, and she was gone.

But to only those who could see her in the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue this? <strong>

**I have many ideas about other stories if not, but this is the one I have planned the farthest(: Tell me what you think! Leave a review or just put it under story alert! It's going to be my first chapter story, so sorry if it's not the best:b  
><strong>

**I don't have a beta, so I'm sorry if my spelling/grammar is wrong!  
><strong>

**Thanks so much for reading~**

**-NanaGoesBlehh(:b)**


	2. Broken Connection of the Humming Birds

**Chapter One**

**Broken Connection of the Humming Birds**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>They always say tomorrow is another day, but when will I forget the memories of yesterday?" _

* * *

><p>Her legs ached, throbbing in time with the pounding heartbeat in her ears, shaky hands on her knees. She pulled her hair from her onyx eyes that darted around the living room of her house as she looked up.<p>

The old man's voice ringed in her ears continuously, but it was no memory; not replay of the words he spoke. They were new, spitting insults he hadn't said and putting her and her 'evil' ways at fault. It sounded as if it was echoing down the hallway, through the walls and rooms of her house from an undetectable place. She couldn't tell if it was in her head or not.

Karin tried to block out his screeches by putting her hands to her ears and scrunching her eyes shut. It was no use. She hummed herself a tune she made up, anything but that sound, and if she focused enough it was all she could hear.

She sat on the living room couch while his voice faded, getting farther and farther. Karin took her hands from her ears that were now red from how much pressure she put on them and looked at the living room. A whisper came to her head ever so soft but clear in the silence, laced with sweet tone that she grew with by her side.

Karin stood up from the couch and bolted up the stairs taking two at a time, making sure everything passing, the kitchen, the living room, the hall way laced with pictures of their family was a blur. Everything had Yuzu's imprint on it. Her voice, her warmth, her scent. All over the house.

She called for her father but her voice was lost somewhere in her smoke filled throat. Finally she reached her room to an empty bed staring at her in the face. She kept her back to it, the man's words getting to her. It wasn't her fault. It... it couldn't have been.

Metal sliding against metal as the door handle turned. She whirled around to look at the opening door. She found her voice and screamed before all went black.

* * *

><p><em>Whats your name?<em>

With an annoyed flick complete with a scowl, Kurosaki Karin unemotionally sent a small bug on her leg flying. Her scowl got deeper while her dark blue eyes turned to a steal gray glaring harshly at the paper on her lap. Correction- a blank piece of paper, that was **supposed** to be a history report due tomorrow. Procrastination was a wonder.

_My name is Kur- Karin. Just Karin._

The slow steady bass and swaying rhythm guitar playing from the electric blue headphones plugged into her ears did nothing to sooth her nerves. Letting out an aggravated grunt, she gave up all strength in her neck and let her head swing back to land on the tree her back rested on.

_Are you okay?_

A small moment passed with a loud silence while she let her green led pencil roll from her hand and onto the grassy ground beneath her.

_What is it to you?_

"Ow," she said in a bored monotone after another few moments later. "Don't you have** two pages and a half** of history report to write?" a low distracted voice said, more as a statement than a question overlapping a small electronic beeping.

_Would you like to come with me?_

She pivoted her head to her right only to catch a startling white head of hair resting on the same tree she did. Karin tried to glare at Toushiro, but his turquoise eyes were hidden behind his half closed eyes lids focused on the screen of his soul phone below.

_Why should I? You barley know my name._

Her glare ignored, nonetheless noticed, she let herself slip slowly off the trunk until her head landed on his left leg that was stretched out, his other leg brought up to his chest comfortably. His eyes switched from the screen to the face below him, white brow raised and the beeping replaced by wind ruffling the tree's leaves above them.

_That means nothing to me. You just look like a dog that's been kicked one to many times... what?_

She smirked at him weakly before letting her eyes close completely feeling warmth from the small rays of sunshine that made it's way through the tree on her face. He watched as her breathing evened and her face smooth out. She had bags under her eyes, from the lack of sleep she had been telling him about earlier. With that in mind, he allowed her to rest on his leg rather than shake her off.

_Nothing, you just remind me of someone. Oh and thanks, but no thanks._

"Quit staring," she muttered calmly, eyes still closed. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and settled for a grunt before looking back at his phone. She listened intently as the beeping resumed at a good beat. She took the headphone buds from her ears after turning off the song.

_...you don't have to be there, sitting on the side of the road. Or even be Karin, you know._

He felt her relax and ignored her presence for a while, choosing to focus on his report due within the next hour. Toushiro looked back at her again while she stirred turning to her side to face him, her book and paper falling from her lap. Although he looked mostly because she nuzzled her cheek to his leg a bit above his knee. It wasn't uncomfortable.

_What do you mean? Are you senile?_

A small sound echoed in his ears, surrounding him, until it flowed into to his mind itself. Bells tolled softly, resembling to those in large churches bouncing off walls and in endless corridors that seemed to purify the air. But it was only in the background, subdued, while another light hum over took it.

_No but if you would like... you could let your burdens go. Just pick a new name._

He knew the sound all too well. But from where? Toushiro then realizes his eyes are closed. The bright screen of his soul phone is the first thing to reflect in his eyes. His thumb is poised just above a number to continue.

_Why should I trust you? Take your word?_

The low hum was still there, but the bells stopped. His eyes followed his ears to the hum just below him, where his free hand rested and his fingers tangled.

Turquoise gem met blue steel.

_Who else can you trust?_

He found himself staring at Karin's sleepy smile, her head laying on his stretched out leg, just above his knee. His fingers where strangely entangled with the tips of her raven hair, one of many spread around his leg brushing against the grass.

_...w-wait._

The hum- her hum stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" her calm voice made way to his ear, sleepiness hanging from her every word while she stared up at him. He had no answer but just stared at her.

_Pick a name._

Her smile stretched and grew to a sleepy chuckle at his 'expressionless expression', he's always hated that contradiction, while letting her eyes fall closed once again. His face stayed unemotional as he watched her hand find the necklace that hung around her neck, only to fiddle with it with the tips of her fingers. He couldn't see it with her hand in the way, but he didn't give it much thought. He probably should have.

_...Raven. I want to be Raven._

The hum continued on, coming from her. The bells picked up again, a second melody joined hers harmonizing together with the bells and Karin's low hum. He found his own head craning to meet the bark of the tree and eyes slowly close, as he let the familiar tune play.

_Then lets go home then Raven._

Five minutes or five hours. It was all just a blur, himself lost in the song in his head while his phone lay forgotten beside him. Call him insane, call him crazy. It was smooth and flowed to more than his mind but his soul. Great. He didn't need clichés about now.

_Wait! ...whats the catch?_

The hum stopped again, but this time is didn't fade, but halted suddenly. And it's then he realizes the second melody was coming from his own throat, but the bells were still a mystery that chimed in his head. Strange.

_The catch?_

His eyes slowly opened as a comfortable weight was gone from his leg. The back of Karin's head was visible as she was looking opposite direction from him while she was propped up on her elbows. The warmth of her hair was gone from his hand, in the cold.

_There's always a catch._

"What is it, Kurosaki?" he asked, his voice slightly laced with sleepiness hinted with annoyance from the pause of the song but she didn't answer with anything other than her hair waving as she shook her head. She sat up urgently and the sleep was gone from his eyes tension growing in the air. Toushiro's vision went to the scene before him and where she seemed to be staring at.

_I guess your right. The catch is simple._

But he saw nothing wrong. They were at a smaller soccer field nearby the park. The tree itself they sat under was one of many that separated the park and the field. He observed her hands fist the grass under her, and feel the air grow... fearful?

_Spit it out._

"Kari-" he stopped his calling when she scrambled to stand up not bothering to dust the grass from her black shorts. He followed suit and was standing beside her before she even took a step. Karin was shaking and in that one step she froze while her hand reached out to nothing.

_I heard you hum. Just now._

She whirled around to him, eyes wide and frantic. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped. No one ask him how he knows but...the reflection in her eyes were not the steel color he knew when she was angry, nor the twinkling blue when she smiled but were the most onyx black he's seen. Although that wasn't what stopped his voice.

_And, what of it?_

It was the reflection in them. It was pure fire dancing in her view, engulfing the park, the tree, and even him. He witnessed himself go into flames all in her eyes.

_That's all, I would just like you to sing for me. Not on a stage or anything of the sort, but as you do small chores in the house. I'll feed you, home you, and send you to school if you'd like, my humming bird._

"G-gomen..." she said shakily. He stood there, the wind blowing softly in his ears gently not matching the growing tension. Toushiro watched her run from him.

_You _**are**_ senile... but I'll go. Besides... I don't have anywhere else._

And he stood there and watched. The perfect scene around him dissolving, like a beautiful oil painting being run down by water, the lines blurring, colors slurring, all to a black where he floated until all he saw was her form running from him.

_Whats your name?_

The final run of paint slid from his sight, while Karin disappeared in the distance. Everything went white. Because all he could do was stand there.

_My name is Raven. Just Raven._

And _watch._

* * *

><p>In the tenth division's captain barracks, heated eyes fade to a chilling turquoise as a dream is washed from his memory.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>First of all thanks to those of you who alerted and reviewed!<strong>

**I hope the chapter wasn't confusing, and if it was please tell me so I can fix it/make sure it's explained really well as the story goes on! _I don't have a beta still, so I'm apologizing for the grammar/spelling mistakes I made here_**_** now**. ^-^'_

**Hope you liked it and... review? :D**

**-NanaGoesBlehh!**


End file.
